deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Nemuru Kushinada (Ookami Kakushi) vs Maebara (Bloody Maiden)
Nemuru Kushinada, the scythe wielding girl who enforces the ancient religious laws of Jouga-machi with her deadly blade VS Maebara, the psychotic curator of a museum on an isolated island, who murdered several girls as a blood sacrifice to the spirit of 16th century pirate. WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Nemuru Kushinada= Nemuru Kushinada was a girl born in the town of Jouga-machi in 1968. Nemuru was the daughter of the town chairman. The town of Jouga, on the surface a normal town in the mountains, notable for growing hassaku fruit, and for tales of an endemic subspecies of wolves were said to inhabit the forests surrounding the town, the basis for a local goddess said to take the form of a "white wolf". In truth, however, the "wolves" were actually a metaphor for the behavior of the local inhabitants, who are referred to as kamibito, and are said to "both human and not human". It is implied that they may be a different subspecies of humans. The main features of kamibito are an enhanced sense of smell, superhuman strength and agility, and an innate attraction to certain humans, known as "Temptations" who emit a pheromone undetectable to normal humans, but irresistible to the kamibito. When exposed to the pheromone, and particularly, if they come into contact with bodily fluids of an individual who emits said pheromones, (typically by kissing or sexual contact, as the kamibito will literally "fall in love" with the emitter) they become addicted and prone to insanity and violence. This was the world that Nemuru Kushinada was born into. As the sole daughter of the Kushinada clan, she was given the role of "Hunter", charged with assassinating "fallen wolves"- kamibito who made contact with the bodily fluids of a "Temptation" and were driven insane- in accordance with ancient religious laws of the town, which are secretly enforced to present day. Nemuru commits her murders at night, wearing a ritual outfit, most notably a wolf's mask, accompanied by other high-ranking kamibito, and kills the "fallen" with a large scythe. Nemuru is forced to accept this role, though she is severely psychologically effected by being forced to commit murder again and again. After the protagonist, a boy named Hiroshi Kuzumi. Hiroshi is, though he does not initially know it, a powerful "Temptation"- people who emit the pheromone as strongly as he does are only about one in 100,000, which explains why the people of Jouga, both male and female, are highly attracted to him. This, along with the presence of at least one other powerful "Temptation" leads to Nemuru being forced to assassinate several people, one assassination is witnessed by Hiroshi. Nemuru eventually starts to question her role and eventually refuses to continue her duties, leading to the town leaders forcing her into house arrest. Meanwhile, a doctor in town is working on a drug that would control the urges of the kamibito and render the town's current murderous system unnecessary. In a scene featuring the doctor, the anime introduces Shuuichiro Sakaki, a man posing as an employee of a pharmaceutical company. It is later revealed that Sakaki is in fact a hitman working for the town leaders, who want to assassinate Hiroshi, and is working with the doctor in order to get information on Hiroshi, claiming it is "data for research". Nemuru hears the town leaders talking of their plot to have Sakaki assassinate Hiroshi- the ancient laws of Jouga prohibit them from assassinating "Temptations" directly, but they say nothing about soliciting their murder. Nemuru hears about this plot while locked in her room, and escapes house arrest, making his way to a construction site, where Sakaki is holding Hiroshi, and plans to execute him. Nemuru escapes and makes her way to the construction site, determined to prevent Hiroshi's murder. At this point, it is revealed that Sakaki is not actually an assassin at all- he is a powerful "Temptation" who had is girlfriend murdered by Nemuru, who intends to take revenge for his girlfriend. Nemuru fights Sakaki, her superhuman strength initially giving her the upper hand, until Sakaki causes some debris to drop on her, knocking her out. Sakaki holds Nemuru in the same room as Hiroshi, intending to have Nemuru to be drawn to make contact with Hiroshi, before going insane and killing him. However, Nemuru resists the temptation and both are rescued. Sakaki, however, escapes, and puts into motion a plot to cause chaos by releasing a "fallen" into the Hassaku Festival, where all the town would be attending, forcing Nemuru to kill the "fallen" in order to protect the rest of the town, revealing the murderous secrets of Jouga. In the chaos that ensues, Sakaki murders one of the town leaders with a switchblade, before he escapes, and heads for a dam upstream, armed with a switchblade and a revolver. Sakaki shoots one of the dam personnel and proceeds to open the floodgates, intending to flood Jouga and wipe out the entire town. The flooding causes some damage, but Nemuru and several other townspeople follow Sakaki and manage to close the floodgates before most of the town is destroyed. Nemuru then confronts Sakaki on the other side of the dam, who points his pistol at the group. Nemuru admits to killing Sakaki's girlfriend, and offers to allow him to kill her if he would spare the lives of the rest of the town. Sakaki does not take the offer, and attempts return the dam, pointing the gun at anyone who would stop him. However, he is met by, Kaori Mana a girl who was his friend in college, who is actually a kamibito, who tries to stop him. Sakaki shoots Kaori, but with her last breath, she jumps off the cliff next to the dam, pulling Sakaki along with her. Shortly after the incident, peace returns to Jouga, and Nemuru becomes close friends with Hiroshi and his two friends, two girls named Isuzu and Kaname. Nemuru and her father are seen discussing the progress made on the vaccine- in spite of the doctor being murdered by Sakaki, the work continued in the hands of others- which made the old system of assassination unnecessary. Weapons Scythe Nemuru Kushinada's primary weapon is a large scythe. The shaft of the scythe appears to be about six to seven feet long, with the blade being about three to four feet long, with Japanese text engraved on the blade. In spite of the large size of the weapon, Nemuru can make rapid slashes with the weapon thanks to her superhuman strength, and even wielding it while jumping to superhuman heights- up to about 30 feet in the air. In addition to the main blade, the scythe has a metal crescent on top, which appears to also be bladed. The crescent is mostly decorative, but it could be used to block a blade, or used to make a slashing attack. Superhuman Agility and Strength at 0:49.]] Nemuru Kushinada possesses superhuman strength, given how easily she is able to wield the large scythe, and her ability to throw an adult male (namely Shuuichiro Sakaki) about 10-12 feet in unarmed combat, as well as easily push him to the ground. The main ability combat ability Nemuru displays, however, is superhuman agility, being able to jump up to about 20-30 feet in their. She is also capable of aiming her jumps with precision, being able to land on her feet on top of a steel girder at least fifteen feet in the air in a jump reminiscent of Altair or Ezio Auditore da Firenze. Nemuru is also shown to be able to run at superhuman speeds when chasing her prey as "The Hunter". =Maebara= Maebara is a major character in the manga Bloody Maiden: Juusanki no Shima. Maebara is an employee of a museum located on Tooma-Rimiki-jima, a island in the middle of a large lake, said to be the hideout of a group of pirates who managed to resisted even the attempts of Oda Nobunaga to defeat them. Oda eventually surrounded the island, thanks to the betrayal of one of the pirates, the husband of the leader, a female pirate named Benihime. Benihime and 12 of her followers were captured by Oda's forces and executed by crucifixion (a method of execution Oda first learned of from Portuguese missionaries). Maebara discovered the treasure of the pirates in a limestone cave under the island, in a shrine on the edge of an underground lake. The cave itself has several entrances on the island, including some hidden in buildings on the island- the caves were used as a fortress by the pirates. At some point in his excavation, Maebara came convinced he had come into contact with the spirit of Benihime. "Benihime" ordered him to sacrifice 13 maidens on the island to calm the spirits of the pirates. Maebara allows the Naginata-jutsu club of the Fujimigahara Girls Academy to visit the museum, which is owned by a wealth relative of Kotone Igasaki, a member of the club, as part of a training exercise. The girls arrived and stayed in a guest house on the island, but found no sign of Maebara, who was supposed to be meeting them. The teacher tried to call Maebara, but discovered the island had no cell phone service. The teacher then went looking for him, only to be discovered by Maebara, who was not wearing a leather mask, and stabbed to death. Later that day, a storm blew in, and later, the girls discovered that the phone lines had all been cut, and found ominous e-mails about a human sacrifice on the screen of a computer. Two of the girls, the captain and vice-captain of the club, went to look for the teacher, looking for her on a hill with a wind turbine on top. Sensing there could be danger, they took a katana and wakizashi they found in the museum. The girls encountered Maebara on the interior of a wind turbine, and the vice-captain was forced to flee to the top of the turbine. Maebara followed her, and after a short standoff, Maebara knocked her off the top of the turbine, killing her. Kotone, the captain, however, escaped. Maebara would go on to kill several other girls from the naginata club. Meanwhile, the girls in the guest house were aided by a mysterious man named Arima Tsuyoshi. Finally, after several more deaths, Maebara was cornered in the caves under the island by Kotone, armed with a katana, and a girl named Miaki Onitsuka, armed with a kitchen knife. Maebara attacked the two girls, tackling Kotone, however, Miaki stabbed him in the neck with her knife, killing him before he could finish off Kotone. Shortly after Maebara's death, Arima reveals he is involved in the murders, and intends to kill all of them except Kotone, who he intends to marry. Arima reveals that in the past, he was in executive of the Igasaki Group, until he molested when she was a child. For this, he was placed in charge of a wind power facility on the island. Arima states that he intends to kill all of those who know about the scandal and then take over the Igarashi group. Three other girls from the club, however, attack Arima with naginatas, and fight against him, Arima killing one of them. Kotone, Arima, and the others, then see visions of the spirits of Benihime and several others, ending in Benihime taking her husband, Arima, Maebara, several of the pirates, and Kotone up in a shaft of heavenly light, inviting them to build a "new world" with her, stating "they are all her husband". It is not clear, however, whether this really happened, or if it was a hallucination, as, at the same time, a large amount of timed explosives placed by Maebara detonate, destroying the caves and rocking the entire island. Kotone is killed by a flying katana, presumably shrapnel from the explosion, which also impales Benihime. Assuming the vision was a hallucination, Arima is probably killed in the explosion (it is possible that he is actually the "Benihime" in the vision"). Maebara is typically seen committing his killings in a leather mask, and is shown to be a fan of classic heavy metal, including Iron Maiden, Slayer, and Black Sabbath, and is often seen listening to those bands on his Ipod before and even during attacks on his targets. Fitting with this theme, the chapters of the manga are named for classic heavy metal songs, with titles such as "Raining Blood", "Number of the Beast", and "Sabbath, Bloody Sabbath". Weapons Wakizashi Wrist-blades Maebara uses a pair of apparently spring-loaded wrist blades similar to the Hidden Blade of Assassin's Creed fame. He appears to have made these weapons out of two wakizashi. A wakizashi is a short Japanese sword, similar in appearance to a shorter katana, with a curved, single-edged blade. The weapon was often carried as a pair with katana, the set of two swords being known as a daisho (literally "big-little"). The wakizashi was typically used as a secondary weapon, for close-range and indoor fighting, the blade was also used for finishing off and/or decapitating downed enemies, and sometimes committing seppeku, or ritual suicide. The wakizashi was also sometimes carried by civilians as a defensive weapon. They appear to be shorter or ko-wakizashi, with a length of about 30 cm. Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. Naginata A Naginata is a Japanese polearm consisting of a long pole about 1.2-2.4 meters in length and a sword blade similar to that of a katana or wakizashi, typically about 30-60 cm in length. The weapon is capable of being used as both a thrusting and a slashing weapon, however, it is often used for making wide slashes in a spinning or turning motion, taking advantage of the weapon's balanced center of mass. The naginata is often associated with female samurai such as Tomoe Gozen, as it was considered to be an ideal "woman's weapon" for both battle and home defense due to its reach and the greater leverage of the longer handle, which allows even a smaller user such as a woman to strike with greater force. As such, today, naginatajutsu is practiced mostly by women in Japan. In spite of the label of the naginata as a "feminine weapon", the weapon was also used by male samurai and other warriors, including ashigaru foot soldiers and peasant rebels such as the Ikko-ikki. The naginata started to be used less frequently after the arrival of firearms in Japan in 1543, as pike and musket formations to which the early tanegashima muskets were suited were more suited to the longer yari. Nonetheless, the naginata would last go into combat in 1876 during the Satsuma revolt. Timed C-4 Near the end of the Bloody Maiden manga, it is revealed that Maebara set a large explosive charge to destroy the temple. For the purposes of the match, he will be using C-4 explosives, and will have a three extra small charges and time-fuse detonators with him, which he can use as grenades. =X-Factors= Explanations Nemuru takes agility easily, with her superhuman agility allowing her jump up to about 20 feet into the air and make landings worthy of Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, such as landing on a narrow steel girder, all while wielding a large scythe. She also has a lesser degree of superhuman strength, being able throw an adult male human through the air. Maebara obviously takes brutality and killer instinct for his violent nature, as well as intelligence, as he cleverly used a series of underground passages to strike when his targets least expected it. For this reason, he also takes knowledge of the terrain. Maebara also possesses more weapons than Nemuru, including wrist blades, a katana, a naginata, and C-4 explosives, making him dangerous at a variety of ranges. =Scenario= Maebara will have lured Nemuru to Tooma-Rimiki-jima as part of her "Hunter duties", claiming there is a "fallen" on the island. In fact, he intends to kill her, believing he was ordered to do so as a sacrifice to the spirit of Benihime. =Battle= Nemuru Kushinada got off a small boat, onto the dock on the island of Tooma-Rimiki-jima, armed with her scythe. It was late at night, and the island was deserted. She had been told that there had was a "fallen" kamibito loose on the island. She was there to cleanse the area of the threat. The last place the "fallen" was seen was on the Maebara watched in the bushes as Nemuru walked up road leading up the side of the central mountain peak on the island. As he did so, he switched his Ipod to All Nightmare Long by Metallica. Maebara crept through the woods, Nemuru having no idea he was there, before he walked into a cave entrance hidden by the forest. '' Luck... Runs... Out... Crawl from the wreckage one more time Horrific memory twists the mind Dark, rugged, cold and hard to turn Path of destruction, feel it burn Still life Incarnation Still life Infamy'' Nemuru kept moving up the path, her scythe in hand, reaching the summit of the mountain within a few minutes. Nemuru walked across the road, through the wooden arch, or torii that marked the entrance to the shrine, and walked down the narrow path to the building of the shrine proper. '' Hallucination Heresy Still you run, what's to come? What's to be? '' "There's not sign of a kamibito here", Nemuru though, the superhuman sense of smell the kamibito possessed usually allowed them to detect each other, as well as the "Temptations" that drove them to their "fall". Suddenly, she heard something move behind her. '' 'Cause we hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long Feel us breathe upon your face Feel us shift, every move we trace '' Nemuru found herself lying on her back, face to face with a man in a leather mask armed with a odd sort of wrist-blade weapon made from a short wakizashi. Maebara thrust his blade forward, aiming for Nemuru's neck. Nemuru moved her head slightly to one side, enough to make the blade barely miss. Nemuru struck back, punching Maebara in the side, before kicking him backwards, launching him several feet with her superhuman strength. Nemuru got up and, with her superhuman speed, ran back and grabbed her scythe. By the time she had gotten hold of the blade, however, Maebara was on her, having grabbed a naginata displayed in the shrine proper and made a wide downward slice at Nemuru. Nemuru dodged the the right, then jumped backwards, evading a thrust with the naginata. Maebara stared in surprise as Nemuru jumped a good ten feet in the air, landing on top of the torii, before lunging down at Maebara. Maebara tried to black the attack, but the heavy blade of Nemuru's scythe cut about half way through the shaft, before the naginata handle snapped in two. Maebara fled, into the shrine, opening a trap door in the floor. Nemuru gave chase, following him down the roughly hewn stone steps, through a tunnel lit only by a few torches, which must have been recently lit. Suddenly, the tunnel opened up into a wide cavern with an underground lake inside. On the shore of the lake was a second, smaller shrine, with a statuette of a female figure in the middle. '' The light that is not light is here To flush you out with your own fear You hide, you hide, but will be found Release your grip without a sound '' Suddenly, Nemuru heard an explosion ring out several feet in front of her, blinding and deafening her, and throwing bits of rock everywhere. Several rock fragments embedded themselves into Nemuru's legs and side, causing her to drop the ground, bleeding from her wounds. After the C-4 detonated, Maebara walked out from a shadowy corner of the cavern near the small shrine. He walked over to Nemuru, wakizashi wrist blades at the ready. '' Hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long Feel us breathe upon your face Feel us shift, every move we trace Hunt you down without mercy Hunt you down all nightmare long, yeah Luck. Runs. '' Nemuru pulled herself with her two hands, her vision becoming blurry, and she was beginning to lose feeling in her legs. She desperately tried to escape the man bent on killing her. Maebara step over Nemuru's bleeding body, wrist blade in hand, as the song on his Ipod neared its end. '' You crawl back in But your luck runs out Your luck runs out! '' Maebara raised his wrist blade and thrust it into Nemuru's neck, ending her life with a single strike. WINNER: Maebara Experts Opinion Maebara won this battle because of his superior weaponry and training. The most important factor that gave him the win, however, was his knowledge of the island, which allowed him to surprise and lay traps for Nemuru, overcoming her superhuman strength. Also, All Nightmare Long is property of Metallica and Warner Music Group. I am not making any profit from referencing the lyrics or linking to the video, so please don't sue me! Original battle, weapons, and votes here Category:Blog posts